Aspen Hell Lands
by Millie
Summary: Written as a Valentine fic exchange challenge thing. Andy's parents win a free trip to the Aspen Highlands, but will the vacation be ruined when someone from Andy's past happens to be inhabiting the same hotel?
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: A family trip with the Sachs to a secluded cabin. Humorous with a side of smut.

Chapter 1

Louisa and Richard Sachs thought they had won it big.

Through a local radio station, they had secured a free week for four at the Ritz-Carlton ski resort in Aspen Highlands, Colorado.

While neither Louisa nor Richard had ever skied in their lives, they were certainly willing to give it a go. Richard had done some research and he'd found that a membership to this exclusive ski resort and club cost well in to the six number figure. Even if they couldn't ski they were going to take advantage of this ritzy getaway.

And who better to accompany them than their own two daughters, Jill and Andy.

Jill immediately said yes, glad to get away from her son and her husband for a week.

Andy was slightly harder to convince.

"But, mom, I have work to do. I can't just up and leave for a week." Andy sounded busy on the other end. That new newspaper was keeping her busy, but definitely not as busy as her first big job with _Runway_.

"Well can't you bring it with you? I'm certain there will be internet at the resort and you can write while you're there."

Andy groaned. "But then it's not really like a vacation."

"Well at least it will get you out of that city and into some fresh air. Come on Andy. Your sister already said yes, and we just need you to jump on board." Louisa encouraged her daughter, willing her to say yes.

"Come on, Andy," her father chimed in, "you need a break."

Andy was silent on the other end, weighing her options. Finally she broke, "fine. I'll tell Mark that I'm taking a week off. I've earned it. And I guess if he wants me to do a paper or two I can manage."

"Wonderful."

And thus the trip to Aspen Highlands of Colorado was set into motion.

~*~

They arrived in Colorado on a frigid January morning. They had gotten in early, around ten in the morning. A car was waiting for them as soon as they stepped out of the Aspen airport. Andy felt as if she was back working at _Runway_ and she was about to get sent to some disaster area in which Miranda would be presiding over everyone, barking out orders and firing the incompetent. A momentary chill settled over her, but she was quickly pulled out of her reverie when her sister grabbed her arm and pushed her towards the car.

"Come on, I want to get to this Ritz-Carlton hotel. Free mani's and pedi's." Jill was overly excited to get away from her mundane life as a wife and mother. She was practically glowing as she slid into the car behind Andy's mother and father.

Andy got in last, taking in the fresh mountain air. She realized, then, that she hadn't been out of the city in months. She could gradually feel the tension beginning to release from her neck and her arms. Perhaps this vacation was a good idea after all.

When they arrived at the hotel, it arose out of the snow like a magnificent giant palace. It was surrounded by hills and hills of skiing people and lush wilderness that looked like it extended on forever. When the family stepped out of the car and in to the main entrance, Andy felt like she was perhaps in someone like Miranda's shoes, for the concierge immediately came out and greeted them, unloading the car before they could even touch a thing.

They were whisked inside, handed keys to one of the hotel's famous suites, and shuttled up in an elevator and let into their room. Richard attempted to hand the concierge a tip, but the man refused.

After shutting the door, Louisa turned to her husband and girls. "I guess it really is a free vacation."

Andy grinned and began exploring the large spans of space that was one of the four suites in the whole hotel. There were three rooms off to either side of the main room. Andy quickly claimed the one furthest from everyone else and began settling in.

The room was done in rich, deep purples and greens. The bed was set in a black box-type structure and there were fabulous modern pieces strewn about. A flat screen TV was mounted on the wall and there was a small desk in a corner. To the other side of the room was a bathroom done in a nice earth tone. All the fixtures were black and the curtain had a modern art deco pattern on it.

Andy could get used to this life of luxury.

How had her parents gotten so lucky? She wondered as she began shifting through her belongings. But before she could get too far with the unpacking, Jill peered into the room. "Hey, mom and dad are going to walk around the main level and I thought we could go grab some lunch and talk."

_Talk_. Exactly what Andy didn't feel like doing. But it was her sister. "Sure." She heard herself saying before she could pull out and tell her sister that she was too tired and wanted to just relax.

And before she knew it, they were on the main-level of the hotel, sitting in a little corner café with coffees and sandwiches.

"So what happened with Nate?" Jill had to bring him up.

"We just grew apart. You know? It was hard to live so far away. I mean he was in Boston and it wasn't like I could just go there whenever I wanted."Andy babbled, feeling as if she'd made this same excuse one too many times. She no longer even believed it, she was on autopilot.

Perhaps Jill picked up on this, but she chose to ignore it. "So then there's someone new?"

Andy rolled her eyes. "No." She sipped her coffee and then laughed. "Can't I just be single? Is it so wrong for me to not have someone?"

Jill looked slightly put-off. "No, I just worry about you. I think you should have someone."

_So I can be married and have kids like you? No thanks._ But Andy covered her thoughts with a smile. "I know, sweetie." And as she went to bite into her sandwich, Andy glanced over to the main lobby across the way and the person she saw standing literally meters away from her made her nearly drop her sandwich. "Shit, shit, shit, shit." She cursed, losing complete control of her mind and her body. She set the sandwich down and tried to slide down in her chair, looking anywhere but at the silver-haired woman she knew all too well.

"What? What's going on?" Jill thought the whole building was about to collapse by Andy's sudden frightened climb to get under the table.

"_She's _here." Andy chirped, no longer able to look at the front desk where her ex-boss was standing, clearly receiving some kind of package.

"Who?" Jill strained to see who her sister was so scared of, but quickly felt a hand hit her leg.

"Don't look at her!" Andy warned.

"Oh my God! Is that Miranda Priestly?" Jill stated so loudly that Andy was sure the entire hotel lobby had heard, including the woman herself.

Andy smacked her sister's leg even harder and prayed to God that her ex-boss would not turn around and notice her _or_ her sister for that matter.

"Oh my God, Andy. She just looked over here." Jill was beginning to laugh. She thought this was all a game.

"Stop looking!" Andy hissed, tugging hard on her sister's pants.

Jill's head soon appeared below the table and she met her sister's wild, scared eyes. "She's gone."

"Phew." Andy exclaimed, clamoring back into her chair, ignoring the strange looks she was getting from all the other patrons sitting around her. "Why is _she _here?" Andy groaned, no longer in the mood to finish her sandwich.

"Why does it matter? She's your ex-boss. She's not going to come kill you in your sleep." Jill rolled her eyes.

"Well she might, the way I left her...I'm sure she probably hates me." Andy fiddled with her coffee cup, no longer interested in its contents.

"Whatever, from what I hear about her, she's probably already forgotten that you exist." Jill reassured her sister. "Now, are you going to eat this?"

"Hmm?" Andy had wondered off to dream land, where she couldn't get the image of Miranda, who was AT THE SAME HOTEL as she was in FUCKING COLORADO, out of her head. How had this happened? This was disastrous. But perhaps Miranda wouldn't be staying much longer, and really this place was so big that Andy was quite certain she just might not ever have to run in to the older woman ever again. She prayed for the latter and then realized her sister was staring at her with a questioning stare. "What?"

"Can I have the rest of your sandwich?" Her sister reiterated. "God, Andy. Keep up."

"Sure." Andy pushed the plate towards her.

This vacation was shaping up to be even less than Andy had hoped for.

Perhaps she could bow out now and return to New York, to her friends, have a strong Martini and then return back to work, back to normal, back to no encounters with her ex-boss.

But she wouldn't want to let her family down, so she decided she would stick it out another couple of days.

~*~

Before heading out to ski, Andy typed a quick text to Doug.

'She's here. Miranda Fucking Priestly.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a night of bunny slopes, Andy was sore and ready to crash. She was so exhausted that the next morning she didn't wake up until a little after noon, and she realized her family had left her.

Her mother had left a note stating:

_We've gone to the big hills for better skiing. If you want to join us, we'll be on the intermediate trails till three this afternoon. _

_Love you,_

_Mom_

Honestly, Andy didn't feel like skiing. Her butt was sore from the little beginner hills they'd tried out the night before. She realized she could easily skip out on a day of skiing and instead, she decided to treat herself to the indoor pool and hot tub. That sounded much more exciting. Then perhaps if she slept in too late the following day, she could always go to the spa and get a free facial and massage. That sounded fantastic.

Andy quickly changed into her two piece bikini and wrapped a hotel robe and then slipped into an old T-shirt and some shorts. She grabbed her room key and a towel, and padded to the elevators, where she waited until one opened. She had no idea where the pool was and so she engaged in a light dialogue with the man who ran the elevator.

"It's on the ground floor, off to the left of the gift shop." He kindly instructed.

"Thank you." Andy smiled at him as she stepped off. _How did Miranda use the elevator when a man was paid to be in it with her? Did she make him get off first?_ Andy snickered at her thoughts, but then frowned. Why did she have to go and think about _her_?

Attempting to clear her head of all thoughts, she located the pool. It looked gorgeous through the clear glass doors that contained it. Windows on the other side of the room gave a breath-taking view of the slopes and mountains and greenery and winter snow that was just outside the hotel.

Andy swiped her card and the glass door clicked open so she could enter.

And the second she stepped in, she heard a familiar voice barking orders and it sounded like the voice was coming from....the hot tub? Andy whirled around, eyes darting to the smaller pool of hot water, and there amongst the bubbles and hard pressure sprays was none other than Miranda Priestly herself.

Before Andy knew what she was doing, a rather loud cry escaped from between her lips and she darted towards a nearby potted plant, only to have it fall on its side, dirt pouring out all around her, and the small palm type tree fell right on top of her. "Shit." She called out, immediately realizing she had just skinned her knee.

And then she knew that _she_ was watching her. The room became silent. Miranda was no longer talking in that hushed tone of hers, explaining to her seemingly incompetent (even though she probably wasn't) assistant back in New York detailing what she needed sent to the hotel. And when that voice left the room, all Andy could hear was the loud thumping of her heart in her ears. She could actually _feel_ Miranda's cold blue eyes on her.

Andy quickly scampered to get up, righting the palm tree, pushing dirt off of herself. And even though she had intended to run as fast as she could away from the silver-haired woman, she stupidly made eye-contact.

Miranda was staring daggers at her, and Andy was quite glad that Miranda didn't have super powers, for she was most certain that she would be dead by now.

"Andrea. Still as disappointing as ever, I see." Miranda chastised the brunette. Each word she said burned deeply into Andy and she felt like Miranda was ripping her apart. Miranda stepped out of the tub, reaching back into it and pulling out her phone. It was clearly drenched and obviously _not_ in working order. "Shit." She cursed under her breath as she became conscious of the fact it was now a completely useless piece of equipment. Realizing her eyes wouldn't revive it, Miranda turned her hateful gaze to Andy. "What am I supposed to do, now? Hmm?" Miranda began walking directly towards her. Her body was just as Andy remembered it, but even more of it was exposed for the Ice Queen's sumptuous body was barely covered by a two piece golden swimsuit, connected down the middle with a thin strip of gold so it covered her belly-button. But Andy could tell her stomach was perfect, her legs muscular yet small and fit. Her arms were as Andy remembered them, and even though Andy was a complete and utter nervous wreck, she couldn't help but eye her ex-boss and be impressed by her gorgeous figure, dripping wet from her stint in the hot tub.

And Andy found herself frozen to the spot. She was trembling, and she was certain that the blood trailing down her leg was going to be added too shortly. Miranda looked pissed.

"I-I-I," Andy stuttered, unsure of what to do. Miranda was literally inches from her, blue eyes burning a deadly shade of navy.

"Do you have your phone?" Miranda demanded, her words carefully pronounced so Andy would not be able to miss a single syllable and would be able to fully comprehend what was being said.

Andy opened her mouth to form the word, 'yes', but no sound came at first. Finally she managed a nod and a quiet, "yes," sounded.

"Go get it." Miranda pointed towards the door and Andy immediately hopped to, glad to be running away from the Devil herself. But she realized she would have to face her again.

_Shit_.

It was just like being at _Runway_ again. Andy raced through the lobby, up the elevator she had just come from, (the man staring at her oddly, noticing the blood that was threatening to fall on the carpet from the cut on her leg), and then to her suite. She fumbled with the key, knowing she was making Miranda wait_ FAR_ too long. She, at first, could not locate her phone, but soon she found it resting on her bureau. Grabbing it, she raced back; back down the hall, down the elevator, across the lobby, and to the pool.

And there she was, wrapped in a robe, sitting elegantly by the pool, staring out absently at the white covered world outside the windows. For a moment, Andy allowed herself to study the unaware woman. And she felt her heartbeat quicken; this time it wasn't from fear, it was from quiet adoration. God, the woman was temperamental, but she was absolutely gorgeous and Andy wondered if she did, after all, have a heart buried somewhere deep inside.

The door clicking shut behind her alerted Miranda to the fact that she was there, and so she turned, blue eyes still ablaze, and Andy lost her train of _good_ thoughts of Miranda. Hatred flared up inside once again. "Here you go." Andy extended her phone out to Miranda, who snatched it away from her and quickly dialed the number Andy knew all too well, and somehow still had programmed into her phone.

"Emily?" Miranda inquired, "No...this is not Andrea. Andrea stupidly ruined my phone. I will need a new one before the end of the day. That's all."

She clicked the phone shut, but didn't move to hand it back to Andy. Instead, her cool gaze returned to the cold looking world outside the pool room's large windows.

Andy let her hand drop to her side, having extended it to receive the phone, but realizing she wasn't getting it back.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Miranda exclaimed, completely out of the blue, surprising Andy, causing her to jump.

"What?" Andy found herself incredulously asking, unable to fathom the words Miranda had just uttered.

"What are you doing here?" _Oh,_ Andy thought. _She equally hates the fact that I'm here with her_.

"My parents won a vacation and they practically forced me to come with them because clearly I can't seem to get out of New York, I mean with my new job and all, and," Andy knew she was rambling, she could see Miranda's hand moving, seemingly about to cut her off, but all she could do was keep talking, "I wanted to come to see Colorado, I haven't been in a long, long time, and then we thought we could-"

"Shut up!" Miranda quickly snapped, her eyes still fixated on the world outside. Her remark sent Andy to silence; she had never heard the silver-haired woman respond in such a biting manner. "Please go bore someone else with your recitation of a Lifetime movie." The woman had still not turned to meet Andy's gaze, and Andy was surprised. She watched as the woman let her head rest against her hand. She actually looked quite...well...depressed?

Andy sighed, knowing that Miranda was done talking with her. But she would be damned if she was going to give up and leave. This was a public pool; she had every right to be in this room. She wasn't going to leave just because Miranda was there.

And suddenly feeling a sense of defiance, Andy stripped down to her suit and jumped into the pool, not caring whether she splashed Miranda or not. For all she cared the woman could go fuck herself. Who did she think she was taking her blackberry?

Andy stayed under the water as long as possible, and despite the liquid barrier she could feel Miranda's eyes on her, watching her every move. When she finally came up for air, she could tell Miranda was freely roaming all over her body with her eyes. Her gaze was so intense.

Andy felt uncomfortable as she kept her focus outside the building, out at the rolling mountains. She tried to pretend that Miranda was not sitting beside the pool, adamantly focused on her.

It seemed like hours went by before Andy finally dared to glance behind her to see if Miranda was still present, and she found the chair in which Miranda had been sitting was now empty. She breathed a sigh of relief and swam towards the edge.

She was done swimming for the day, she had decided. Drying off with her towel, she noticed her blackberry was sitting on the table close to the chair Miranda had been sitting in.

She snatched it up and carried it with her back up to her suite. A nice shower was in order and then Andy would probably finish the article Mark had asked her to do while away. Then she could have it off her mind and she could enjoy the rest of her vacation.

As she stepped off and on to her floor, smiling at the nice man on the elevator as she did so, she felt her phone vibrating.

It was a text. From Doug.

'Hey, did you get my text?'

Andy frowned. What text? She hadn't seen a text when she'd grabbed her phone earlier for Miranda. Had a text come through while Miranda had had her phone?

_Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck_.

Andy quickly scrolled through her blackberry, bringing up her text messages.

And there it was.

It had come through barely fifteen minutes before, around the same time Miranda had left the pool area.

Andy prayed that it wasn't a horrible text; unfortunately it was Doug and she supposed her text from the night before had fueled his response.

' Yeah....fucking Priestly...we both know you wish you were J.'

_Oh holy shit_.

Miranda had undoubtedly seen that text. There was no way she couldn't have. _Fuck_.

What was Miranda going to think about this?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

And as much as Andy wanted to avoid Miranda for the rest of the day, her family had insisted they go eat at the hotel's famous _Spago_ restaurant. And of course Miranda was there. With the twins.

Sitting literally tables away.

Andy sat with her back to her, not wanting to have to make eye contact with the older woman if at all possible. She was embarrassed and unnerved.

Jill seemed to catch on to her sister's odd behavior and happened to glance behind her, noticing the silver-haired woman from the day before in the lobby. "Ah, _she's_ here tonight." Jill laughed, skimming through her menu.

"It's not funny." Andy shrunk down in her chair, finding her leg was unconsciously bouncing up and down and she was helpless to stop it.

"She really did something to you, didn't she?" Jill nudged her.

Andy shot her a glare and attempted to ignore her sister's comments about her ex-boss, focusing instead on the intriguing conversation her mother and father were having about their day skiing.

It wasn't until their hors d'oeuvres arrived that Jill couldn't help but lean in to Andy and whisper, "she keeps staring at you."

Andy felt her stomach drop. Why did _she_ have to be here? _She_ was ruining her vacation.

She could feel Miranda's eyes on her, watching her every move. She felt uncomfortable, uneasy, and the only thing she could think of to do was get up and excuse herself to the bathroom. At least then she could escape Miranda's relentless glare.

Once inside, Andy glanced into the mirror, resting her palms on either side of the sink. She closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath. When she opened them, however, she did not see her own eyes in the mirror, but a pair of intrigued, crystal blue eyes staring intently at her.

"Miranda?" _Goddamn it_. The woman had followed her to the bathroom. Andy whirled around on her heels, finding herself staring deep into questioning, almost frightened looking eyes. She had never seen Miranda look quite like this before. She looked almost...vulnerable and unsure.

But just as soon as that frightened look crossed her face it was gone and replaced with a much more stolid, cold expression. Miranda was looking her over again. When her eyes trailed down Andy's body and then all the way back up, she nodded her silent approval.

Andy shifted. Why was she in here?

"Fucking Priestly?" Miranda pushed past Andy and headed towards the sink. She examined her face as she let warm water from the sink rush over her hands.

Had Miranda Priestly just said 'fucking'? Andy stepped back in surprise.

_Oh fuck_. She was throwing Doug's text message back in Andy's face. And oddly she didn't sound mad about it, but instead she seemed rather...intrigued?

Andy swallowed, attempting to back away from Miranda, but finding that she was rooted to the spot. Her cheeks were red, burning. She was blushing.

Miranda turned to look at her again, wiping her hands on a paper towel. Their eyes connected. It was an intense connection that both scared and frightened Andy.

She watched, out of the corner of her eyes, as Miranda let her tongue slowly glide its way across her lower lip.

Somehow their bodies moved closer. Andy didn't remember moving and nor did she remember Miranda moving, but they were close, their faces less than a foot away.

Andy, for some reason, felt drawn to the older woman. Heart racing, all she wanted to do was lean in and capture those tempting red lips, and as she leaned forward, watching as their lips came closer and closer together, a click of a door was heard and Miranda immediately turned away. Another patron stepped her way into the bathroom, not even noticing the extremely heavy, awkward tension floating between Andy and Miranda. Instead, the woman walked past them and in to a bathroom stall. Miranda tossed her towel in the trashcan and as soon as the intruder cleared the door, she fled, leaving Andy alone and confused in the bathroom.

What would have just happened if that person hadn't walked in?

Andy didn't have much time to process anything that had just happened. She knew she needed to get back to her family; they were going to question her if she didn't hurry up.

Leaving the bathroom, Andy headed back to her table. She ignored looking in Miranda's direction and attempted to engage in conversation with her parents. Perhaps talking would distract her from the strange incident that had just occurred, but nothing could erase the feeling of Miranda's eyes on her back, her lips so close to Andy's.

Andy felt something between her legs; no, this could _not_ be happening. Andy was _not_ turned on by her former boss. No way.

"She's still staring at you." Jill just _had_ to mention her.

"Fuck off." Andy whispered under her breath, willing Miranda to leave soon, free her from this intense gazing. But oddly, Andy didn't really want her to go. No, Andy wanted to return to the bathroom, to Miranda standing inches from her. She wanted to...oh God....she wanted to kiss the Dragon Lady herself.

_Fuck_.

~*~

Attempting to shove thoughts of Miranda Priestly out of her mind, Andy gave in to attempting the intermediate hills with her family the following day.

She rode in the lift with her sister up to the top of the hill. Jill was giddy, excited to be skiing again that day. "You really missed out yesterday."

"Really?" Andy laughed, realizing if she had gone skiing then she wouldn't have run into Miranda.

"Yeah, it was fabulous. But I'm sure it will be just as fun today." Jill grinned.

"I'm most certain it will." There was no way Miranda would be out here. Andy could not possibly see the older woman on skis, risking her precious life.

When they got to the top of the hill, Andy felt free of Miranda. She was away and there was no possibility of encountering a Priestly up here. Andy was convinced.

However, just before her family began making their way down the slope, Andy caught a glance of a pair of girls with long red hair peeking out from beneath their hats.

_No way. _Those were not Miranda's twins.

Andy happened to notice one was in tears and the other was attempting to comfort her.

_Oh Christ_. Andy knew she would have to help them. She felt a sudden sense of responsibility and she cursed her less than year at _Runway_ when she'd 'bonded' with the girls. "Mom, that girls crying over there. I'm going to go see what's wrong." Andy sighed, moving away from her family. _Fuck Miranda_.

She moved closer to the girls, taking off her goggles so that the girls might recognize her, Andy greeted them. "Hey, are you two all right?"

"Andy?" Caroline frowned, glancing away from her crying sister to see her mother's ex-assistant.

"Yeah, it's me. What's wrong?" Andy suddenly felt compassionate towards a crying Cassidy.

"We lost our ski nanny." Cassidy blubbered through tears, "and I don't want to go down the hill without her."

"She's scared." Caroline butted in.

"Am not." Cassidy swatted at her sister.

"Are too." Caroline shot back.

"Stop it," Andy butted in. "All right, well I'm here. You can go down with me, okay?"

The girls considered it silently and then Cassidy turned to Andy and nodded.

So much for not seeing any one of the Priestly's.

~*~

And of course when they got to the bottom of the hill Andy's mother wanted to know who the girls were. Andy had to explain they were Miranda's daughter's, which led to the girls agreeing that Andy needed to help them find their mom.

_Great. Another Miranda encounter_.

"She'll be so happy you helped us!" Cassidy beamed.

"Sure she will." Andy frowned, her heart thumbing loudly in her chest as they began walking closer and closer to where the girls' suspected their mother was.

They squirmed their way through the spa, pulling a contrite looking Andy behind them. When a woman stated they couldn't go in to the room where they knew their mother was, they quickly told her who they were and that their mother would not be happy if they didn't let them through. Andy just gave the poor worker a sad, apologetic look and the girls tugged her all the way into the private room where their mother was getting a massage.

Andy nearly gasped out loud when she found Miranda lying topless on a table, her eyes closed in pure ecstasy as a Korean woman kneaded her palms roughly into Miranda's delicate, lily fair skin. She looked absolutely gorgeous and quite underdressed and Andy had the strange urge to touch the soft, tempting skin, but she stayed back. All the way back against the door. She had no wish to interrupt this massage, but the girls seemed to care less.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look who helped us when we lost our ski nanny!" The girls were practically climbing all over their mother, who slowly opened her eyes and surprisingly welcomed her girls with a gentle smile.

But upon glancing in Andy's direction, her eyes narrowed. It was as if she was trying to threaten Andy with those stoic blues, but the fact that she was lying on a table, completely naked, made it hard for Andy to take them seriously.

"Hi." Andy awkwardly waved her hand, feeling the blush rising in her cheeks. Were those Miranda's boobs?

"What. Are. _You_. Doing. In here?" Miranda asked, her voice drawn out and breathy. She was attempting to sound menacing, but instead she sounded on the verge of an orgasm, which made Andy's core begin to throb. _Why Miranda? Why did the newest object of Andy's attraction have to be her?!_

"I...I...um.."

Luckily the girls cut in. "She helped us down the mountain, mom."

"Well get her out of here." Miranda closed her eyes and turned her head to the side, done looking at Andy.

And suddenly a pang of sadness built its way up inside of Andy. She didn't want to leave Miranda's presence so soon.

"But mom, she helped us. We owe her dinner, or something," Cassidy cut in.

Miranda was silent for a long, long while. She hmmed and hawed as the masseuse rubbed her harder and harder. Andy could see the red marks building from Miranda's angered skin. Miranda's skin really was just as delicate as Andy had always thought it to be. Andy only wished she could reach out and touch it...

Finally, knowing that no one was going to leave her alone until she gave an answer, Miranda spoke. "Fine. Tonight. Seven o' clock sharp."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wonderful. Another night with Miranda. Only this time she would be across the table instead of across the room. Even better.

Andy was a nervous wreck before the dinner. She hadn't told her parents or her sister with whom she would be dining, but they knew she'd run in to someone from _Runway_ and didn't question her further. Her family had decided on the Buffalo Bar as their dinner destination. Andy would be returning to _Spago_.

And as she stepped into the dimly lit restaurant, she immediately saw Miranda and her girls. They were restlessly waiting for her. Miranda was scolding one of her daughter's as Andy approached; clearly she was fidgeting too much. Immediately the twins noticed Andy and they greeted her warmly.

Miranda's greeting was slightly cooler. She barely acknowledged her ex-assistant as she sat across from her. Andy watched her curiously, following her hand as it briefly, almost seductively trailed over her cheek, blue eyes flashing quickly to look Andy over, but not lingering long, instead focusing on the menu before her.

"So, girls, did you go skiing again after your little incident?" Andy quickly cut through the awkward air, choosing to ignore Miranda since Miranda seemed to want to ignore her.

"No, we decided to call it a day."

"Yeah, we got massages and facials instead." Cassidy beamed.

"And we got our nails done." Caroline stuck her fingers out so that Andy could see. They were checkered pink and blue and fit Caroline's very individual, yet expensive style.

"Me too!" Cassidy shoved her fingers so that Andy could see, opting not to be outdone by her sister. Her fingers were bright yellow with a simple hot pink flower on each of her ring fingers.

"Wow, those are gorgeous you guys." Andy grinned, happening to catch an amused smile quickly pass off of Miranda's porcelain face.

"Thank you." The twins cried in unison.

Miranda continued to stare, uninterested, at her menu.

Andy lowered her head to view her menu, immediately locating the dish she had had the night before. It had been delectable.

And as soon as the waiter left the table with their orders, Miranda no longer had a menu to hide behind. She looked positively gorgeous that evening, in a simple Vera Wang top, black Valentino pants, Blahniks and a simple cream cardigan most likely from Chanel. Her hair was as it always was, but her features seemed extra highlighted in the recessed lighting of the restaurant. Andy watched as Miranda brought her wine glass to her red-hued lips and drank. _God, her lips were beautiful_. Andy wanted to....

"Are you staring for some particular reason? You look quite brain-dead at the moment." Miranda quickly pulled Andy out of her dreamy reverie.

"Sorry." Andy quickly muttered under her breath, no longer feeling cool, calm, and collected. She was actually shaking, fearful of her old boss that had nearly driven her insane.

Silence fell between them. Cheerful childish banter began between Cassidy and Caroline. Miranda stared absently from daughter to daughter, but Andy knew she wasn't listening. This point was confirmed when she felt a foot run gently up her leg.

Had Cassidy accidentally kicked her?

No, the foot was continuing its way up her leg, moving gently beneath her pants, a stocking clad foot running tenderly up and down her bare shin. Was Miranda playing footsy with her?

Andy's eyes flashed quickly to Miranda, but there was no trace of any foul play on her face. But she hadn't expected any. She was surprised, however, when the foot hardly ceased.

Finally, when the girls were completely consumed in a conversation and not paying attention to their elders at all, Miranda let her eyes flash to Andy and they connected. And the connection nearly sent Andy for a loop. There, buried deep in Miranda's crystal blue orbs, burned a deep insatiable want that was enough to knock Andy out of her chair. Miranda wanted her?

Dinner was no easy task. Andy wanted to move to Miranda, to kiss her into submission and then have her way with her, but there were the girls to consider, and what if Andy was misinterpreting what was happening. What if Miranda was just playing some strange, horrible game with her?

She wouldn't put it past the woman.

The second time she found Miranda mindlessly playing footsy under the table, Andy was about to go insane. She was heated, warm. She knew her cheeks were flushing, her pulse was racing, she was completely turned on and it felt quite odd for her because she was surrounded by her ex-boss and said ex-boss' children. It was wrong, yet she couldn't help but feel totally overcome with lust for her silver-haired ex-employer.

So, unable to control herself with Miranda's foot so close to her, on her, she was forced to gently push Miranda away. This action warranted her an evil, squinted glare from Miranda. It was a quick, passing stare, but Andy could see through it that by pushing Miranda away, she had hurt her feelings; she had made her think that she was uninterested.

Andy tried to make eye contact with Miranda, attempting, desperately, to reassure her that she, in fact, had not pushed her away because she didn't want that foot there. If anything she wanted that foot, or one of Miranda's soft hands all over her, but she couldn't convey this at the moment because Miranda was not looking at her.

And Miranda continued to avoid her throughout the rest of the meal.

Finally, when the awkward meal was finished, Miranda handed the girls some money and told them to go, "have fun at the arcade, darlings."

And they were gone. And Miranda and Andy found themselves alone at the table.

"Miranda...." Andy began, but the older woman held up her hand, setting her napkin on the table, calling a waiter over.

The meal was finished. Damn it, Andy had ruined it all.

"Well, that was just lovely Andrea. I can't imagine anything I would have rather done tonight. I'm not at all busy, so it was fun to get out and away for the evening. But I do believe _you_ have taken up enough of my time, and you have overly indulged my children, and therefore you are finished for the night. That's all." Miranda's words were covered in sarcasm, but Andy sensed a bit of hurt in her even tone.

"Miranda," Andy tried again, reaching across the table, grabbing one of Miranda's arms that was quickly pulling her card out of her billfold.

Miranda's eyes flashed from Andy's hand on her arm, to the young girls face. Eyebrows raised, she looked quite threatening like she might attack like a venomous snake and kill Andy. But instead she continued pulling her card out. Andy let go when the waiter came to collect the bill and Miranda's black credit card.

"Miranda, please. I didn't...fuck, you're so frustrating!" Andy cried, sitting back in her chair. She was trying to keep her voice down, trying her hardest to not start yelling at Miranda.

"What are you talking about?" Miranda looked unfazed.

"First the bathroom and now this, why can't you just admit that you might like me instead of running away from it all the time?"

"I will have you know _you_ pushed me away." Miranda hissed. She looked away, surprised by her words, her angry expression turning into a sweet smile as she collected her card from the waiter, signing her name and adding a large tip.

As soon as the pen left the paper, she was up, collecting her purse, and quickly stalking towards the exit. Andy scrambled to follow after her. When she caught up, she grabbed Miranda's arm. The woman whirled around, hatred flaring in her glistening blue eyes. "Miranda, listen to me!" Andy did not at all like how this was going.

And it was at that _exact_ moment that an elevator dinged open and Andy caught a glimpse of her mother stepping off.

"Fuck," she cursed, grabbing Miranda and pulling her thin frame over to an alcove that was out of sight from the elevators and passerby's. When she looked back at the silver-haired woman she seemed even more pissed and slightly uncomfortable for Andy had accidentally pushed her up against a wall. "Sorry," Andy mindlessly apologized, glancing around the corner to see if her mother was anywhere near. When she couldn't see her, she looked back at Miranda who was glaring.

"Would you mind explaining to me why you have me pushed up against a wall?" Miranda snapped.

"Sorry, my mom was...out there...and..."

Miranda began to nod in understanding, or what looked like understanding, for she quickly snapped, "get away from me." She pushed at Andy which only resulted in their bodies coming even closer.

Miranda's lips were close to Andy's ear and she unwillingly, nearly unconsciously let out a slight moan when she felt her breasts smash haphazardly against Andy's. Andy shuddered.

"Miranda," Andy whispered, her lips dangerously close to Miranda's ear.

She could hear, and feel, Miranda take a sharp inhale. "Stop." Miranda whispered. "Get off of me." But her voice was unconvincing. Her body was reacting and Andy could tell.

"Stop resisting." Andy whispered back.

"Don't do this if you don't want to." Miranda sounded positively defeated, definitely not like the Miranda Priestly Andy knew.

Andy pulled away, attempting to make eye contact with the older woman, surprised by Miranda's overly vulnerable side. But Miranda wouldn't meet her eyes.

Miranda didn't think she was serious about this, but how many times had Andy wanted to kiss Miranda? How many times had she wanted to get into her head and figure out what she was really thinking, or really feeling? How many times did she want to be there for this older woman? She had been surprised when she realized she had these feelings, but over time she'd attempted to smooth them over, make them go away, but all of the sudden they were all rushing back and all Andy wanted to do was kiss Miranda and reassure her that she wanted her.

And before she could think it through, her lips carelessly found Miranda's, and she found herself kissing Miranda's unparted lips. Miranda was so thrown off she could hardly respond at first, but soon her lips were moving with Andy's fighting against hers, Miranda's tongue boldly slipped its way between Andy's parted lips.

When Miranda came too from the spontaneous kiss, she gently pushed away. "Not here." She breathlessly stated, her eyes glancing to where several people were nearby. They hadn't noticed, but a hotel lobby was not safe for Miranda Priestly to be making out in.

Andy nodded, but soon realized nowhere would be safe for _this_. Whatever _this_ was.

Neither were certain, but they both knew they wanted it. As they stood, huddled in the alcove, Andy realized Miranda was holding on to her. The older woman's hand was holding her wrist, and the other was wrapped around her waist.

Andy couldn't resist a quick kiss to Miranda's lips. The silver-haired woman looked vaguely surprised at Andy's eagerness, her eyebrows going up as the younger woman kissed her.

"We have nowhere to go." Andy breathed against Miranda's neck.

Miranda nodded against her. "The girls are away tomorrow. Skiing." Her lips lingered close, but not quite on Andy's skin as she spoke. "That's all." A quick kiss to Andy's collarbone, and Miranda gently pushed Andy away and walked out of the alcove before Andy could stop her.

Andy watched her walk away and then turned to find her mother coming down the hall. "Andy, what are you doing down here? Is your dinner with that person from _Runway_ over?"

_Oh God._ Andy's stomach turned. She'd just made out with her ex-boss, who was viewed as evil and the Devil herself by her family and those around her, and now she was faced with her mom.

"Yeah," Andy nodded, hoping she didn't sound breathless or flustered. "Um, I'll be up to the room in a little bit. I'm going to go get something to drink."

"All right, sweetheart." Louisa was frowning, noticing something was off about her daughter. "Are you sure you're okay?" Louisa trailed her hand against her daughter's check and Andy inwardly flinched.

"I'm fine, mom." She hadn't wanted her mother to detect anything.

"Okay, come upstairs soon. We have a fun, exciting day of skiing tomorrow." Louisa smiled.

But Andy immediately felt guilty. She had other plans, but she didn't want to let her mother down, at least not right now, so she nodded. "I'll come up soon."

And finally Louisa left her to herself. She needed to gather herself up before she faced anyone else in her family.

Walking towards the bar, Andy ordered herself a drink to calm her nerves. After sipping it down, she felt a bit more like herself.

Tomorrow. What would happen tomorrow?

Trying to push the increasingly erotic thoughts bubbling up in her mind away, Andy stepped onto the elevator. Before she knew it, she was back in her family's suite.

She found her family around a table, setting up the Scrabble board.

"Come join us," her father patted the spot behind him, but Andy didn't feel so well. She was hot, yet cold all over. She ached for Miranda's touch, she wanted to be near the older woman, she wanted Miranda's hand on her arm, her other around her waist again...but now she was with her family. It was increasingly awkward to be having these thoughts with them around. And so she knew she couldn't play Scrabble with them.

"No, I think I need to go to bed. I'm not feeling very well." Andy lied, knowing the only word she would be able to think of to spell would be M-I-R-A-N-D-A. She briefly wondered how many points that would earn her.

"All right, do you need some Tylenol?" Louisa asked, concerned.

"No, I think I just need to sleep." Andy gave her mom a semi-reassuring smile and then moved to her bedroom. After shutting and locking her door, Andy fell to the floor. She put her head in her hands, unable to fathom what had just happened. She and Miranda had kissed. They had actually kissed and that was all she could think about. Miranda's lips on her own. She could still taste Miranda's sweet, wine tasting lips. She wanted them again and again, but alas, she was in her own room. Alone.

Somehow she found her way to her bed and fell into a restless night of sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning Louisa, concerned, woke her daughter with a Tylenol and a glass of water.

"Thanks, mom." Andy rasped, her throat a bit sore for reasons unbeknownst to her. And she was turned on...why was she...oh yes. _Miranda_.

"I think you need to stay inside today. You don't look well." Louisa brushed her daughter's hair out of her face.

Andy just nodded, not feeling up to skiing. And besides, it would give her the excuse she needed to go see Miranda.

"Yeah, I think I'll just stay here." Andy realized she was still in her clothes from the night before. _The night that Miranda had kissed her, touched her_.

"Take a shower and make sure you change." Louisa, ever the mother, told her as she left the room, leaving Andy alone to herself.

Andy pulled herself out of bed and into a shower. As she let the water rush over her pale body, she let her hands wonder around, feeling it reacting. She had nearly forgotten about her sexual side until she had seen Miranda again that first night. She hadn't thought that she would ever see her again, and now that she had, her body was reacting as it once had.

She needed Miranda's touch again today. She was almost certain she would die without it.

After her shower, she blew out her hair, pulled on a pair of Chip and Pepper jeans, a cute Chanel top and some Ugg boots. Applying some light make-up, Andy looked herself over. She looked hot.

After making sure her parents and sister were gone skiing, Andy exited the suite, realizing she had absolutely no idea where Miranda's suite was. _Fuck_.

She had to go all the way to the lobby, inquire at the front desk which room Miranda Priestly might be occupying, and after the workers ran her around, attempting not to tell her, Andy played the assistant card. She pulled it off so effectively, that she had them believing Miranda would have them all fired if they didn't tell her which suite she was in.

After acquiring the number, Andy was quickly on her way. She hoped Miranda would be around and not out having lunch. She also hoped that the girls would be conveniently absent.

When she arrived at the suite, she found that both were true. Miranda was, in fact, in her suite, and the girls were, in fact, out skiing.

Miranda opened the suite door and a slight smile flickered across her features as she let Andy in. Andy noticed that the woman was not at all ready for guests, however. She was in a robe, but her make-up was done impeccably and her hair had been blown and was set perfectly. "I'm certainly glad you found me." Miranda spoke, surprising Andy as she walked into her suite, heading towards the back bedroom that was clearly hers.

Andy shyly followed after, taking in the clean hotel. Only several cell phones and laptops were lying about on the coffee table. It appeared a Wii had been installed in the television. It was evident the twins were staying there.

When Andy caught up with Miranda, she found the woman in her bedroom, seemingly skimming through her wardrobe, looking for something to wear that day. Clearly she was busy....?

"Are you going somewhere today?" Andy inquired, sitting down awkwardly on the edge of Miranda's bed.

"No," Miranda turned to face Andy, tightening the robe around herself. "I've already dealt with some mindless crisis at _Runway_ today. They seem to be even more incompetent when I'm away than when I'm there."

"Miranda, you do realize you're a bit impossible when you're away." Andy found herself saying before she could stop herself.

However, she was pleasantly surprised when she saw a slight curl of the side of Miranda's lip. Was she amused by Andy's comment?

"Well," Andy was at a loss for words, but she felt like she needed to talk. She hated Miranda's silence. "I'm glad I found you today, too. I could hardly sleep last night; I couldn't stop thinking about you." Andy could not believe she was saying these things, but as she talked she saw Miranda's smile widening.

"You were thinking about me, where you?" Miranda would never admit it, but Andy was pretty sure her response actually meant she'd been thinking about her too.

Andy just nodded. "Why are you looking for clothes to wear?" She finally asked, realizing she would much prefer Miranda naked than clothed.

"Hmm?" Miranda raised her eyebrows and shook her head, a smile claiming her features as she moved towards Andy. Her hand tenderly stroked Andy's cheek and in seconds her lips were on Andy's. The kiss deepened. Andy let her hand wonder over the soft material of Miranda's Calvin Klein robe. Her fingers found the opening in the front and tenderly warm fingers crept inside, pressing against Miranda's silky skin. It was exactly as Andy had imagined it to be.

Miranda moaned as Andy's hands roamed over her bare breasts.

Before long Miranda was on the bed, their lips hardly coming undone as Andy opened the robe further to reveal a perfectly taut breast. She let her lips trail away from Miranda's, their lips messily parting. Miranda moaned in protest, but Andy kept her lips connected to Miranda's smooth skin as she made her way to biting at Miranda's hardened nipple. Miranda arched her hips, feeling completely overcome with arousal. Andy messily straddled her, allowing Miranda to press her pelvis up against her. Andy groaned against Miranda's nipple, her fingers moving up to tangle in Miranda's perfectly done silver-hair.

Miranda's skin was flushed, her lips swollen. She wanted to take over, but all her control was lost to Andy's lips.

Just as Andy's lips continued downward, beneath Miranda's swollen right breast, they both heard loud footsteps, almost racing towards the bedroom.

"Fuck!" The beautiful older woman groaned, pushing Andy away. "Go to the bathroom. Now." Miranda moaned, completely breathless. Andy climbed, reluctantly, off of Miranda, unable to believe she'd just been kissing that glorious soft, skin. She glanced at Miranda, who could barely bring herself to cover herself up or move. "Go!" She panted, slowly coming too, breaking out of her completely aroused state.

And Andy deftly made it into the bathroom just as the twins raced into the room.

"Hello babies." Miranda already had her voice back; Andy still hadn't caught her breath.

"Mommy, mommy, will you come watch us ski? The instructor wants you to come see us! We're really good. Please." The girls weren't going to quit.

Andy was not surprised when Miranda gave in, "All right, all right. But I need to get ready, first. Go." She shooed them away and then stepped into the bathroom where she knew Andy was.

"But mom, hurry!" One of the twins called. Miranda pushed the door closed.

"I am hurrying, darling." Miranda called back, pressing her lips feverishly, apologetically against Andy's.

"Now, mom!" The other twin called.

"Don't rush me, Caroline." Miranda quickly called back, breaking away from Andy so she could quickly brush through her bed-tangled hair. She reapplied her lipstick, touched up her make-up and then kissed her goodbye, whispering, "let yourself out."

Andy was wide-eyed. She listened as Miranda quickly changed, addressed her children, and then the trio left. Leaving Andy alone. In the suite.

Andy was completely bereft, having no idea how to let go of all this sexual tension that had built up inside of her.

Coming out of hiding, she checked to make sure the entire suite was empty. And as she passed by the kitchenette area, she happened upon a little notepad. She immediately recognized Miranda's untidy handwriting.

Tomorrow. 9.00 am. Don't be late.

What was that supposed to mean? Where was she supposed to meet her? What were they going to do that early in the morning?

Oh, this was a horrible, torturous vacation.

Andy immediately wished that her family was not there and that the girls were off with their dad. It would make things so much easier.

~*~

"Hey, you seem distant." Jill commented, taking the croutons from a distant, distracted Andy's salad.

"What?" Andy quickly snapped too. She had agreed to a early dinner with her sister while her parents had a date night.

"Ever since you saw your boss you've been acting really distant."

"What? It has nothing to do with her..." Andy defensively cut in, knowing her response had been too sharp.

"Right. Sorry." Jill exclaimed, surprised by her sister's reaction to her comment.

Andy sighed, "Look, I didn't mean to sound....so....you know....I'm sorry."

"It's all right. You just seem really tense." Jill frowned. And as she studied her younger sister, she recognized something that she knew all too much about. "You are tense..."

"Jill," Andy seemed to get what she was hinting at.

"Who is he?" Jill swirled her straw in her drink, sipping the bubbly liquid.

"_He_ is no one." Andy stressed the 'he' bit.

Jill raised her eyebrow then squinted in confusion. "She, then?"

"What! No, Jill. We're not doing this." Andy couldn't believe it. She was blushing furiously. It was absolutely obvious.

"You like a girl." Jill squealed. "Who is she?"

"I am not telling you." Andy _really_ did not want to talk about this.

"Fine, fine." Jill shrugged. "But I'll find out."

"Sure you will." Andy rolled her eyes.

"Oh my God, how did you even find someone here?" Jill went back to eating.

"It just happened, anyway..." Andy just wanted to finish this dinner and go to bed so she could wake up and see Miranda again.

Jill seemingly let it drop, but she wouldn't pass up the opportunity to attempt to beat Andy in a game of Scrabble. And after she lost the first two games, she was even more motivated to beat her younger sister. So a one game night turned into a four game night and by the time Andy beat her a fourth time, they decided to call it a night.

Andy was relieved. It was the first time she'd been alone in her bedroom all day and she was going to take advantage of it.

All of that sexual tension was released, but not fully. Nothing could completely satisfy her like human contact and she hoped and prayed that tomorrow she would get that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nine in the morning came all too quickly and Andy still had no idea where she was supposed to meet Miranda.

Deciding that she might never run into the woman, Andy went to the main lobby and headed towards the corner café. She would get some coffee, work up some courage, and call the woman. But as soon as she approached the café, she found Miranda in sunglasses and an outfit that was completely unsuitable for her. A plain white shirt under a bland, cheap black fur, and tight blue jeans. In either hand she had coffee and she extended one to Andy.

"I hope you like it like this." Miranda muttered, bringing her own coffee to her lips.

Andy knew that she would like the coffee no matter how Miranda made it. And it somehow tasted like the best coffee she had ever had, despite the fact she'd had the very same coffee the morning before and had not been impressed.

"Hmm, I love it." Andy grinned.

"Good, let's go." Miranda quickly headed towards the exit, to a waiting car.

Andy didn't even have time to ask as she watched Miranda slip into the driver's seat. Realizing she was meant to follow, she quickly stepped into the passenger-side door.

Andy was shocked into silence; she didn't even feel the need to ask where they were going. She just sat back and found she was relaxed in Miranda's presence.

The woman was a crazy driver. She peeled out of the parking lot, no regard for the speed limit. But once they were out on the highway, Andy relaxed back into her seat. She couldn't imagine a better day. A road trip with Miranda and some fabulous coffee flavored by La Priestly herself.

Just as she was getting comfortable, she felt a hand fall dangerously close to her center. She looked over at Miranda, who had her eyes on the road. The woman wanted her.

Andy reached over and let her hand gently tickle down Miranda's cheek, run briefly through her hair before resting at her neck, massaging there for a moment before letting her hand trail down her arm until their fingers intertwined together. Miranda's hand moved deeper between the warm recesses of Andy's thighs. Andy let out a slight moan, her center dampening. She shifted slightly, Miranda's hand moving closer and closer to her.

"Where are we going?" Andy's voice was low, raspy.

Miranda squeezed her thigh gently. "The next hotel you see." She didn't even look over as the words rolled off her tongue.

"There." Andy pointed, having just happened to catch a sign for Motel 8.

Andy didn't think Miranda would even consider it, but she felt the car veering off on the exit ramp.

"Are you sure, I mean what if..." Andy was immediately riddled with insecurities about allowing Miranda into such a place and the possibility that someone might find out, but Miranda silenced her.

"No one knows who the hell I am all the way out here in the middle of nowhere, Andrea." Miranda snapped, pulling in to the dingy hotel parking lot.

They entered the hotel through disgusting yellowed-glass doors. The place smelled of faint smoke left over from years of allowing smoking indoors. A drained pool could be seen through browning windows across from the run down lobby. Several broken couches littered the lobby and a fuzzy, staticy TV hung in a corner. Some empty candy machines sat in the opposite corner and the carpet looked horrendously stained.

Regardless, Miranda hardly seemed to notice. She seemed to have one thing and one thing only on her mind. She marched up to the man behind the desk, who looked like he hadn't washed his hair or clothes for some time, and demanded a room.

He took one look at her and nodded, even though the sign next to his desk read 'No check ins until after 3'.

Andy let her hand wonder to Miranda's lower back, realizing the man had no idea who they were. Miranda's body tensed at her touch, but quickly relaxed against her hand. Andy let her fingers wonder beneath Miranda's shirt, wanting desperately to get close to her, to feel her soft silky skin like she had the day before.

While the man printed a receipt, Andy stole a quick kiss to the back of Miranda's neck, and she felt the woman straighten at the touch of her lips to soft skin.

The man didn't seem to notice. He appeared as if he could care less. He was happy to make a sale, and that was all he cared about. Handing over the key, he returned back to his newspaper.

Miranda practically dragged Andy behind her as they made their way to the room that was down the long first floor hallway. When they arrived at room 126, Miranda fumbled with the key, wanting nothing more than to get Andy undressed and on the bed. When the lock finally caught and unlocked, Miranda was quick to open the door.

The hotel room was dingy and dark. Horrid puke-green carpet was on the ground, and a hideous burgundy bedspread covered the mattress and white, starched sheets. Miranda went to the bed and pulled off the bedspread, mumbling things about how dirty the bedspreads were, especially the one here.

Andy heard nothing, for she was on Miranda in an instant. She wrapped her arms around Miranda's waist and found her fingers undoing Miranda's jeans. Miranda moaned against her touch, leaning up against her. Andy kissed her neck, quickly helping Miranda out of her coat and tossing it to the crappy brown chair off to the side. But just as Andy was about to take over, Miranda turned in her arms and began undoing Andy's jeans. She wasn't going to let it be all about her.

They found their way out of their shirts and bras, and soon they were lying naked on the white, scratchy sheets. But the sheets didn't matter as Andy let her wet center rub against Miranda's warmness, pressing kisses to her lips. "I need you..." Miranda hissed, her fingers snaking into Andy's hair. Andy complied, scooting down onto one of Miranda's thighs, spreading the older woman's legs so she could have easier access to the older woman's middle. Andy leaned down and pressed a kiss against Miranda's abdomen. Her finger found its way to Miranda's clit, flicking over the extremely swollen, wet nub. Miranda arched her back against Andy's touch, the silver-haired woman panting as Andy began to let two fingers glide easily into Miranda's dampened middle. Fingers went leisurely in and out, Andy kissing and licking circles around Miranda's left nipple. Miranda arched deeply into her, wanting more. "Harder!" She called out, her own fingers searching, roaming over Andy.

Miranda could feel Andy's wetness against her thigh and she wanted to feel and give Andy what she was experiencing. She found Andy's wetness and attempted to let her finger curl into it, but it was hard because Andy was rubbing against her. Somehow she found Andy's clit and pressed against it, Andy calling out against Miranda's nipple.

Miranda was unable to fathom what was happening as she began to feel her body racing towards its edge. She could feel the inevitable climax but she never wanted it to end. But it felt so good, and as she felt herself getting closer and closer to her climax, she realized Andy had stopped her torture on her breast and was breathing heavily against her chest.

It was then that Miranda realized they would be climaxing at the same time.

"Harder." Miranda pushed harder, wanting it, but not at the same time and those conflicting emotions pushed her to an edge that she realized Andy and she were reaching simultaneously.

"Fuck!" Miranda called out, feeling herself coming down. She fell back against the bed, her body completely relaxed. "Hmm." She grinned, reaching deftly for Andy, and in seconds the brunette appeared and leaned down to kiss her.

"I've never done that before." Andy laughed, kissing Miranda again and again.

"Hmm." Miranda whispered against her lips.

They were both breathing hard, Andy finally collapsed on top of Miranda, lazily kissing her neck.

"What does this mean?" Andy shyly asked, her fingers lightly tickling Miranda's pale, smooth side.

"What?" Miranda frowned, pressed a kiss to forehead, and sighed. "Well..." They were silent for a moment more, only their breathing evening out was audible. "I think it means we just fucked."

"But is that all that this is?" Andy swallowed, wanting and hoping that it wasn't.

Miranda sighed again, swallowed, "I don't...." She took a deep breath. "We'll see." Miranda whispered on an exhale.

Andy set up. "We'll see?"

Miranda frowned up at her.

"What the hell...Miranda...please tell me this was not some impromptu fuck because you wanted me and now you're just going to fucking leave me. Well fuck you." Andy cried, already out of the bed and attempting to locate her clothes.

Miranda was completely shocked, having not thought Andy would react this way. "What. Are. You. Doing?" Miranda got up on her hands and knees and reached out, grabbing Andy by her jean's belt loop, pulling her to her. She buried her head against Andy's stomach, "no." She felt tears welling in her eyes and she cursed herself. She was acting so damn vulnerable. "Don't leave me." Miranda's voice was hardly audible.

Andy pushed Miranda away from her and Miranda bowed her head, not able to meet Andy's eyes. Andy was pushing her away again. She was going to leave her like everyone else did.

But to her surprise she felt Andy's hands on her cheeks, pulling her head up so that they were staring into each other's eyes. She felt Andy's fingers brushing the tears from her cheeks.

"No, no...I'm not going to leave you. Again." Andy pressed her lips to Miranda's, realizing that this wasn't just some mindless fling. Miranda wanted her, no she needed her.

Their kissing turned into another round of lovemaking, followed by cuddling.

"Are you all right?" Andy felt brave enough to ask.

Miranda nodded against her chest, pressing a kiss between her breasts.

"Do we need to get back soon? Aren't the girls going to wonder where you are?" Andy asked, realizing it was beginning to get late.

Miranda sighed.

She didn't want to leave this hell hole. She wouldn't trade this moment in this crappy hotel room for anything. She pressed her lips to Andy again, wanting her to always be there, with her, naked, kissing, touching her, holding her.

Miranda nodded, "but not before we get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Oh, all right." Andy grinned, always up for some food. She leaned down and kissed Miranda's forehead.

Reluctantly they pulled their clothes on, left the bed as it was, and exited the musky smelling room. Miranda took one last look at the room and realized she never wanted to forget this place, this nasty, disgusting room. She wanted to imprint it into her mind so she could always come here and remember the wonderful first time she had shared with Andy.

~*~

They found a little Ma and Pa café where no one would recognize Miranda. And for this they were thankful for they could hardly stay separate for more than a second. They stole quick kisses, and their hands were always touching as they ate their way through two hamburgers, French fries, and a shared milkshake with whipped cream. It was like a date Miranda had never had, for she'd never really had a carefree young adulthood.

She basked in the attention Andy lavished upon her and rewarded her with quick kisses, even licked whipped cream off her lovers' nose. It was entirely not Miranda Priestly a la New York. No this was an entirely different, new side of the woman and she found she quite enjoyed this.

Could Andy be the person Miranda had been searching for her entire life? A person that really cared about her for her instead of for her money and fame and incredibly amazing fashion sense?

Yes, she did believe Andy liked her for her. And it both surprised and delighted her.

She felt her heart begin to sink as they headed back to the Ritz. It was getting late; the girls would be done skiing and would want to go to dinner. Miranda wasn't sure how she could return to her normal life, with her girls, without Andrea.

Andrea seemed to sense this, and so she let her hand slide over Miranda's thigh, attempting to reassure her that it was all right. They would be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They returned to the Ritz, to their respective lives and it felt as if it had all just been a dream.

Andy skipped out on another family dinner, still basking in the feel of Miranda pressed against her, inside of her, beside her. She went to bed early and her mother was quite concerned.

Miranda, on the other hand, was forced to take her girls to dinner, but fortunately the Wii saved her from having to entertain, and thus she was able to hole up in her room and replay what had happened that day over and over in her mind.

They were driven to texting one another late into the night. It was all they had to do, to be close to one another.

'I miss you.'

'I do as well. What are we going to do?'

'I don't know. Is this going to last?'

'Last...I can't say, but I do hope so.'

'When are you leaving?'

'Saturday. When are you leaving?'

'Sunday. It's going to be hell without you.'

'I know, but I have no idea how we're going to be able to see one another.'

'Yeah, I have to go skiing tomorrow. My family is starting to get concerned.'

'I understand.'

'Fuck, we might not be able to see each other tomorrow.'

'I know.'

'I want you so bad. Again.'

'Me, too.'

'New York will be better, right?'

'It's going to be hard.'

'I know. But we will see each other, right?'

'Of course we will.'

'I wish you were here.'

'I wish you were here.'

'What would you do if I was?'

And so on and so on until it was practically dawn outside and Andy's eyes were droopy with sleep.

Andy had to give up texting, for she needed energy to ski later that day. She slept with her phone beside her as if it were Miranda.

And uncharacteristic of Miranda, as soon as Andy was awake, she texted her with a nice, 'Hello gorgeous. Enjoy skiing today.'

Andy immediately texted back, but felt that this whole texting thing was definitely not enough.

"You look tired, are you sure you're all right, sweetheart?" Her mother asked, kissing her on the forehead as soon as she stepped out of the room.

"I'm fine, mom." Andy reassured her, fielding another text from Miranda without her mother knowing whom she was texting.

"All right, are you ready for a day of skiing?" Her father asked.

"Of course." Andy grinned.

"And a night of Scrabble?" He slyly inquired. And suddenly Andy felt extremely guilty. She knew her father had wanted to use this vacation to spend more time with his little girl and bond by playing their favorite game, but she had not given that to him. She felt bad.

"Of course." She smiled, though her body was aching to be with Miranda. Again and again.

But against her will, Andy went skiing and actually enjoyed it. She did not see either twin on the slopes, nor did she see Miranda. Not that she expected to, but it would have been nice.

The afternoon was spent with her family, eating an early dinner at the Buffalo Bar and then heading back to their suite for a marathon of Scrabble. Andy, outwardly, was enjoying herself, but inwardly she was dying. Dying to be near Miranda.

They texted constantly. Louisa even inquired with whom her daughter was texting, but Andy had shrugged and said it was just work stuff.

She couldn't believe she was lying, but she couldn't bring herself to tell her parents she was madly texting Miranda Priestly because yesterday she'd fucked her in a run-down hotel.

That night was again restless and once Andy was certain everyone was in bed she allowed Miranda to call her. Miranda had been, clearly, itching to talk to her all day.

"This is hell, Andrea."

"I certainly agree Miranda Priestly." Andy tried to sound light and airy.

"The girls are still awake. I want them to sleep, but they never do what I say. I wish you were here...Nigel was in a panic today, something about a shoot in England. It's been a long day." Miranda sighed, clearly tense. Andy wished she could be there so she could make love to Miranda until all of that stress and pint up anxiety went away as it had the previous day.

"God, I want you so bad." Andy groaned in the phone.

"Don't." Miranda stopped her, knowing if they went in that direction they would surely be in complete agony.

"You leave tomorrow?" Andy sounded sad.

"Yes," Miranda breathily replied.

"When are we going to see each other again?" Andy sounded desperate, but she sensed that Miranda was just as equally so.

"Monday evening. I am free after five. The girls have practices of various kinds. We can have dinner and then rent a hotel if we need to." Miranda insisted, but another hotel sounded less than appealing.

"I wish we could just do this out in the open." Andy sighed, running her hands over the bare, empty spot beside her in her bed.

"I know." Miranda whispered.

After a long, quiet pause Andy sighed. "All right. It's a date."

~*~

They saw each other in passing the following day. Miranda was on her way out of the hotel. To keep up with appearances, neither acknowledged the other. They walked past each other so closely that their arms nearly brushed against one another, but yet neither gave heed to their screaming, aroused bodies. They went on without anyone suspecting, or knowing. And Andy stood, acting disinterested as she watched her new love leave in a limo.

"It's Miranda Priestly." Jill whispered, quickly bringing Andy out of her Miranda trance.

"What?" Andy looked shocked. "No."

"Yes." Jill nodded. "What happened? You look absolutely bereft."

"Because I am." Andy snapped, but then quickly calmed herself.

"Oh my God. You guys slept together." _God!_ Why could her sister read her so well? "Oh, honey." Jill placed her hand over her sister's in an attempt to reassure her. "This must be horrible."

"It is. I need her." Andy stated as if she were a drug addict demanding her fix.

"It's bad." Jill exclaimed a bit amused and a bit concerned.

"Yeah," Andy nodded, returning to her salad, to her life. With her family.

_How was she supposed to make it to Monday?_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8/Epilogue

New York. City of possibilities.

Andy never dreamed in a million years that her life would be as it was now.

As her wife helped her into a Cartier necklace designed specifically for her, she adjusted her La Perla bra. Soft hands moved over the lace of her black bra, lips tugging gently at her ear.

"We have to get going, Miranda. I wouldn't want you to be late to the ever popular Black and White Ball." Andy laughed, wrapping her arms around Miranda, who was behind, her as best she could, allowing her love to kiss her neck.

"You're right." Miranda hummed. And just as Andy turned in her lovers embrace to kiss her, the girls came charging into the room. All three of their precious girls.

"Mommy!" Isabella tottered towards Miranda, reaching for her, wanting her to pick her up.

"How come she always goes to you?" Andy asked, playfully miffed as she watched Miranda sweep Isabella up into her arms. Andy let her hand run through her daughter's long brunette hair.

"She likes me better, don't you Bella?" Miranda grinned at her daughter, kissing her on her cheek as she snuggled into her mother's neck.

"Mom, can I go to Katie's tonight?" Caroline asked, her fingers working fast as they flew across her palm pilot's keypad.

"No, you're going to stay here and help Cassidy babysit." Miranda responded. When Caroline looked like she was going to protest Miranda sent her a glare. "If you don't, you're not going to Blake's birthday."

Caroline sighed.

"Hey, girls?" Andy cut in, "would you mind giving Bella something to eat before you put her to sleep. I don't think she ate at all at dinner, did you sweetheart?" Andy felt her forehead. "Are you feeling all right, sweetheart?" _Oh God_, she sounded like her mom.

Bella nodded, "I okay, mommy." She smiled at Andy and reached out to her, sensing that Miranda needed to finish getting ready. Andy took her and watched as her wife moved to her closet. She was looking for the new shoes that her new assistant had delivered for her earlier today.

"Girls, why don't you take Bella downstairs? Mommy and Andy need to get ready, okay?" Miranda called from the closet, appearing moments later with her heels in hand.

Andy still needed to fix her hair. She allowed Cassidy to take Bella from her, making sure to kiss all three girls before sending them off.

Miranda's lips were on hers the instant their daughter's departed. "Go finish getting ready." She kissed her again and sent her away with a swift pat on the butt.

Yes, this was not at all how Andy had imagined her life would be.

After sneaking around the city, moving from hotel to hotel on their lunch breaks, sneaking to little known restaurants, the paparazzi had quickly caught on. Before long it was impossible for them to pretend like nothing was happening. And it became too much to be apart. They were married in Boston; the girls gradually began accepting Andy. Miranda and Andy were so smitten together that they had agreed a baby was the next logical step and thus Isabella had come into their lives and Andy didn't know how she could love someone so much. She had had no idea that she could love someone so much.

Miranda was equally besotted with the little girl, who was now three.

It all seemed too perfect and Andy could only thank the-powers-that-be that had landed she and Miranda at that same Ritz-Carlton on that same weekend.

It might not have happened if they hadn't had that chance encounter and as cheesy as it sounded, Andy would have it no other way.


End file.
